


Five Things the Men Saw Between Winters and Nixon They Weren't Supposed To

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, POV Outsider, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys





	Five Things the Men Saw Between Winters and Nixon They Weren't Supposed To

For mlyn, 5 things the men saw between Nixon and Winters they weren't supposed to see.

1\. When they were yet to jump, in the days leading up to Operation Overlord when everyone was tense and worried, Bull saw Lt. Nixon and Lt. Winters standing together in the dark outside the CP. It looked like they were reading some kind of map or something, but in the low light, it was hard to tell. Nixon fished a cigarette out of his pocket and as he fumbled for his lighter, Lt. Winters took it out of his hand to light Lt. Nixon's cigarette. You wouldn't even have thought nothing about it except that as he gave the lighter back, Lt. Nixon looked up at him with a little smile on his face, and Lt. Winters stared back, just a little longer than normal. 

2\. After Sobel tried to court-martial Dick, you'd have believed it was Nix who had his balls in a vise. Nix was practically spitting fire, all his cool reserve and flippant distance suddenly taking a hike. It didn't surprise Harry, not really, because he'd always wondered about them. It was that time Nix had gotten up during a briefing, grabbed Dick's cup and poured him coffee before pouring his own cup, that made Harry start wondering in the first place. Nix gave it to Dick and sat down, and they never even really looked at each other, like they'd been together for years and lived in their own private world.

3\. He hadn't been Capt. Winters's orderly for very long before he figured out that Capt. Nixon was a part of the job, too. He was just... always there. He'd disappear on a recon, or hop off somewhere for leave, but the minute he got back, he was with Capt. Winters. Once, when he left the farmhouse Capt. Winters was quartered in, about a half hour after Capt. Nixon had left, he recognized Capt. Nixon's dark form in the shadows, and as he went around the corner to his own quarters, he saw Capt. Nixon go back inside, and then a few minutes later, the light in Capt. Winters's room went out.

4\. Capt. Winters was a hard guy to figure out. Mr. Straight Arrow, and all that, the strange ideas that a lot of the men had about him. Capt. Nixon made a lot more sense to people, but Lipton sort of liked how stand-up Capt. Winters was. But it wasn't like he didn't think the world of both of them. They had qualities, together and apart, that made them different from the other officers. You could see they were closer than most other officers, too. Everyone had friends, but Lipton wasn't sure that he'd ever seen anyone do what they would do for each other. One night Capt. Nixon went on a bender, tearing around their little patch of Holland looking for as much booze as he could find. He was so drunk they thought he would die of alcohol poisoning. After he puked all over Capt. Winters's boots, all Winters did was smile at him, drag him back to where he was bunked, and clean off his boots before putting Nixon to bed. Most guys would have clocked him.

5\. Right after Winters got his promotion to captain, Lt. Nixon was checking in with him about something he'd found on a recon. Everyone was getting ready to move out so the building was mostly empty, and they probably thought Doc Roe was gone, too, but he just turned his head a little as he packed the last of his stuff and saw them there, talking. Lt. Nixon nodded at Winters, and when he turned to go, he just barely--really, if you didn't have good eyes and hadn't been watching, you'd never have noticed--ran his fingers along the palm of Capt. Winters's hand. Roe slipped out of the building before Nixon could see him.


End file.
